


I Want You, I Need You, I Love You.

by RachaelLikesYaoi



Series: Forgotten Drafts [1]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Co-Written, Gambler!Nick, M/M, Nellis!AU, On Hiatus, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelLikesYaoi/pseuds/RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: Ellis runs away from home to the bright and glamorous city of Las Vegas. There he meets Nick, an attractive gambler that he just can't take his eyes off of. In the blink of an eye they find themselves tangled up together, and maybe... maybe they're even falling in love?This work is discontinued.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Forgotten Drafts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I Want You, I Need You, I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a role play I made with my best friend when we were seniors in high school. That is now over five years ago. It was never finished, and it will never be finished. Also, I don't expect people to enjoy any of these stories. I'm just tired of them sitting in my google docs and never seeing the light of day. Enjoy, and like with all entries in this series? Suffer from the unknown.

The people and all the noise of slots turning, people cheering, and people crying. He smiled at the thought of actually getting somewhere, but he didn’t know exactly where to start. Should he try the slots, the blackjack tables, the poker tables? He wasn’t sure, that is until he saw a white suit and dark slicked back hair that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. ‘What the hell?’ He thought as he walked towards the gruff man in the white suit.

He was playing a game of Craps, tossing the dice and watching them fall. He smirked as he saw them land both on sixes. "It's all in the wrist, boy's." He said, smirking and looking to the people crowded around him, the u and the table. The money was shoved at him as his opponent glared in his direction. "Your move, chump." 

Ellis moved through the crowd and tried to see what the other man’s reaction was, which only made him closer to the man in the white suit. He took in a large breath, getting a whiff of him and his eyes fluttered at the smell. He smelled delicious. 

His gruff, chiseled jaw was working its way into a bigger smirk. "Now, Mr. Wayne," He began as he watched his opponent shake the dice in his hand. "Don't go and keep everyone waiting." He watched the dice fall from his hands and saw them land on the table. "Uh-oh." He said, smirking and watching the look of his opponent darken. "Snake Eyes." He clicked his tongue and chuckled. "Bad luck."

Ellis watched as Mr. Wayne’s face grew red. The crowd around them grew quiet as they knew what was about to happen. One person even muttered a little, “Oooooo.” He cleared his throat and stood slightly closer to the man.

The other man, Mr. Wayne, roared out in anger. "You cheating bastard, Nick!" He leaned over the Craps table and began swinging at the man named Nick. "You rigged these dice, so I'll bash you're fucking head!"

Ellis tried to back away, tried to not get accidently hit in the crossfire as Nick leaned further away. But he wouldn’t get too far away as the crowd roared and cheered when the fight broke out and someone pushed Ellis towards Nick. He toppled over onto him, knocking him to the ground and away from Mr. Wayne.

Nick almost smacked his head onto the ground. But he caught himself at the last second and heard an echoing silence as he turned to look at what made him fall. The crowd was still as he looked at the out of place man on his left side. "Excuse me, kid," He spoke. "But get off." He glared slightly and shoved his shoulder and side up.

“Oh, sorry,” Ellis said, rolling off of Nick and scrambling to his feet. “I’m sorry, someone pushed me.” He looked at Nick and all he could see was green. Emerald green eyes that made him hitch his breath. 

Nick huffed and flicked his hand at the out of place man. "It's fine," He said looking at the younger looking man. He felt something within him arise as he glanced at the boy. "Mr.?"

“Ellis, my name’s Ellis,” he said quietly, feeling his cheeks burn. He looked away from Nick rather bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Nick took notice of how Ellis looked quite shy, and he smirked wider, turning back to Mr. Wayne. "Hey, Bruce," He chanted, "I forfeit. You win." He flipped his hand up before looking back to Ellis. "How about we get out of here to chat for a bit."

“Uh,” Ellis murmured, completely flustered. He looked at Nick and stared back into his eyes. “Sure, I-I guess I could do that,” Ellis spoke, his southern drawl finally presenting itself.

Nick was a bit taken back at the accent being so deep, but instead gave a small smile. He nudged Ellis and began walking away. Looking back he noticed Ellis not moving. "Well, you coming?" He asked, waving his hand for Ellis to come with him.

“Uh, yeah,” Ellis said with a smirk as he followed Nick to wherever they were going. “Where are we going?”

Nick smirked, though he made sure Ellis couldn't see it. He wasn't quite sure where they were going yet, but he knew that somewhere inside him, he wanted this man with him. "Does it matter," He asked looking over his shoulder. "Just come on."

“Okay,” Ellis muttered as he followed behind Nick, his eyes wandering to his butt for only a second. He ran up to walk next to Nick. Not really sure if he was supposed to make conversation or not. 

Nick could feel the tension that Ellis was holding and he stopped and looked at him. Grabbing his shoulder, he turned Ellis and coyly smiled. "Just talk, El." He said, trying to wink. He messed up, though, and both his eyes blinked, and he quickly shook his head in embarrassment.

Ellis laughed and nodded. “Alright, but I don’t know what to talk about” He looked at all the gamblers and he smiled at that. “I’ve never been to Vegas before now. It’s beautiful.”

Nick scoffed at the comment and looked at Ellis. "No, on the outside it might seem like it, but on the inside it’s a horrible place." He stated and looked around himself. "Filled with selfishness and addiction. Possibly even obsession." A low grunt of dissatisfaction came from his throat. 

“Well then why are you here?” Ellis asked, curious as to why Nick would say such things but actually reside here.

Nick chuckled airily and looked to Ellis. "Because that's exactly what I am." He spoke. "I'm a selfish con man who uses the people around him."

Ellis stared at Nick, should he really be talking to him then. “So you did cheat back there,” Ellis said with a smirk.

Nick laughed and looked to Ellis. "Nope, my brother's just an assclown who doesn't know how to play Craps."

“I see then,” Ellis said as he looked ahead of him again. “Where are we going seriously, I don’t think you understand how long I’ve either been walking or standing.”

"Oh, no where important." Nick replied and smiled slightly at Ellis. "Would you be offended if I told you it was," He paused for dramatic effect, "To dinner?"  
“Uh,” Ellis muttered as his face turned a hundred shades of red. “I, uh,” He looked down at the ground. “No, not necessarily.”

"Good." Nick responded, leaning his hand back and pulling out his wallet. "So, where to?" He opened the casino doors and stepped outside. "Your pick, ma sherri,"

“I, I don’t really know where anything is,” He said as he took a pack of marlboros out of his pocket. He popped one out of the pack. “Want one?” He said with a shy smile as he lit up his own cigarette. 

Nick looked at it and lowered the pack. "Sorry, I only smoke black and milds." He pulled one of the said cigars from his inner jacket pocket and grabbed Ellis' cheek. He steadied the cigar on his lips and breathed in, lighting his own from the cigarette in the boys mouth. "So, what kind of food do you like then?" He asked, puffing on the cigar.

Ellis’ cheeks hit rosy red again, he thought he’d never blush so much in his life. “I see,” Ellis murmured. He looked around the street, at all the lights and the people. “I do enjoy a good burger, but then again I’m a cheap date.”

Nick puffed on his cigar and chuckled. "Nah, you're just a date who knows how to eat."

Ellis smiled, “Thanks.” He took a long drag of his marlboro and opened his mouth. He french inhaled and smiled as he felt his nostrils burn slightly.

Nick glanced at the dimming horizon and puffed once more before licking his forefinger and putting it out. "Well," He yawned slightly and began walking to where the lights were bright in the sky. "Let's go, hick."

* * *

The restaurant wasn't too fancy, but it was above average for sure. Nick looked across the table at Ellis and watched him fidget around. It was obvious that he was timid right now. 'That or I'm just too damn sexy for him.' He chuckled softly to himself.

“This place is nice,” Ellis whispered looking around. “I’m used to biker bars with a fenced in stage.” He peered over at the man with a guitar who was singing something Ellis knew he wouldn’t like. “What are you getting?” He asked as he looked at Nick, biting his lower lip.

"Don't know, but I'm not quite liking this song." He stated as he stood up and leaned to Ellis. "I'd personally like to enjoy you," He said as he walked over to the stage where the man was sitting and playing. He turned back and smirked at Ellis, winking as he saw the red faced boy.

Ellis looked away as he felt eyes on him that weren't green and looked like a forest. He didn't like unwanted attention. Especially in fancy places where he knew that he didn't belong. 

Nick came back and smiles at Ellis as he heard a familiar tune being strummed by the guitarist. "Feel more like home?" He asked Ellis and watched him.

Ellis looked at Nick with a shy smile. "How did you know I liked Elvis?" He calmed down slightly, trying his best to ignore the eyes. I Want You, I Need You, I Love You being sung in the background.

Nick coyly smiled again and sat back down. "Never said I didn't like Elvis." The black haired man replied and picked up a bread stick that was in a basket. He took a bite and swallowed. "I always liked a man in a suit."

"Oh," Ellis said. "Of course you do." He fiddled with his fingers before taking a bread stick. "So, uh, so have I."

"Really now," He said smiling. "I suppose I did have the right hunch when you fell on me earlier, then."

Ellis looked away, nodding slightly. "I mean, you don't really see much of 'em down south," he murmured. "That's why not many people see it, well except for my friend Keith."

Nick gave Ellis a queer look and frowned slightly. "Keith?" He said. "Is he your," Nick paused, "You know."

Ellis’ eyes grew wide. “No, uh,” he looked down again. “We used to but,” He muttered, Ellis was never really all that good at words. “We had too many differences.” 

Nick’s eyes filled with confusion. “Haven’t you ever heard of ‘opposites attract’?” He asked, finishing off his breadstick and chewing on it slightly. He peered at Ellis as he was doing so. “Well, I’m sure as hell we’re pretty different from each other.” He stated and smirked. “Amuse me, kid,” He began. “Why is it that you agreed to come with me? Is it because I’m one hell of a sly fox,” He leaned closer and whispered the next line. “Or is it because I seem to make you hot.” 

Ellis looked away from Nick. “You’re,” he fidgeted his hands more. “You’re the cutest guy I’ve ever seen. I was surprised you took an interest in me.” He looked back at Nick with big eyes. “Most people just ignore the hick when you’re in a place like this.” 

Nick let out a laugh and smiled at Ellis. “Well, considering you’re standing out so much from what I normally see, I couldn’t help but notice you.” He started. “But, hey, kid, you’re pretty good looking yourself.” He smirked. “I don’t normally take interest in kids, or men for that matter, but you’re definitely something different, Ellis.”

“Thanks,” Ellis sort of squeaked out because Nick’s face was so close to his. “I’m not a kid though, just because I’m younger than you doesn’t mean I’m a kid.” He gained some composure, his blush fading. He didn’t like it when he was called a kid. So what if he had a baby face? So what if he was young? How did that make him a child? 

Nick backed up slightly and lost his smile. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” He said, looking away from Ellis. “I’m not good with dates or conversation,” He started. “In fact I’m not very good in general. It’s just, something in me felt like I should try and do something nice for you to get you interested, but I always seem to fuck it up with my wording.” Nick sighed and leaned his head on his right palm. “If you want to leave, I wouldn’t blame you.” Another sigh came from his mouth and he lightly hit his fist to the table. “I know we only just met a few hours ago, but you just seem,” Nick searched for the right word; special? No, that’s too gooey for him. What was the word….. 

“Different,” Ellis said with a nod. “You already said that Nick. I understand.” He made a bold move and grabbed Nick’s hand. “I’m not what you usually have, you want to try something different, something out of your comfort zone.” He intertwined their fingers. “Which I completely get. Guys have always taken an interest in me because of my baby face. If they have any doubts they seem to come to me for answers.” 

Nick looked at him quizzically. “I’m sorry if I’m acting like every other guy, Ellis.” He felt his heart flutter slightly at the man’s bold gesture. He felt like it would be a good time to lean in and kiss him, but at that moment, the waitress walked over and smiled fondly at them. 

Ellis quickly let go of his hand and turned away from Nick, actually taking a breadstick and eating a piece off of it. 

“And what is it that both of you would like?” The waitress said, eyeing at Ellis in a way that said, ‘hello there gorgeous’. Nick nodded at Ellis, gesturing that he could go first. 

Ellis completely lost his blush as he looked at the menu. “I’ll have the burger, everything on it,” Ellis said, his voice strong and not as if he was just a babbling idiot. “Thanks doll.”

Nick perked up slightly at this as the waitress turned to him. He turned to the menu and looked through swiftly before remembering that he had been here many times. “I’ll just have the ribs, please. Smothered in barbeque sauce.” The waitress wrote the orders down and she began walking away. Nick looked back to Ellis and smirked. “I like living dangerously,” He said, pointing to his white suit.

Ellis chuckled slightly as he looked at his drink, taking a small sip. “So what are we doing Nick? Am I coming back to your place or are we just going to have dinner?”

Nick smiled and looked to Ellis. “Well, to be honest I was going to have you come back to my place.” He blinked and took Ellis’ hand. “But that’s your call.” He smiled softer. “What is it that you want to do?”

Ellis brought his brows together, wondering if Nick was just saying he would wait to have sex with Ellis and then leave him. “We can go back to your place,” Ellis said as he intertwined their fingers. “But I won’t do anything on an empty stomach.” He said with a malicious smile. At this point he really didn’t care if Nick only wanted him for a night. If he got to sleep with the cutest man he had ever seen then he was going to.

Nick nodded. “Then it’s settled, we’ll eat and then head back to my place. I hope you won’t mind, but I’m not exactly the cleanest person.” He lightly squeezed at Ellis’ hand and leaned back in his chair.

Ellis raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean by not exactly clean?” Ellis asked as the waitress came back around to refill Ellis’ glass. He let go of Nick’s hand before she looked down to fill the glass. “Thanks doll,” he said with a half smile. The waitress smiled back at him and gave him a wink before she walked back to wherever she was before. “Ladies love the accent.”

Nick rolled his eyes at that comment, but smirked as well. “Gotta say, the accent is a nice touch to your cute face.” Another smirk made it’s way onto Nick’s face. “And by that, I mean that my apartment isn’t going to be in the best shape. It’ll probably be dirty.”

“Gotcha,” Ellis said as he took a sip of his drink again. “Believe I’ve probably been in worst places. Some guy once tried to bust a move when we were making out in an alleyway, next to trash.” Ellis laughed as he thought of the memory. “I mean he was an idiot, I don’t know why I thought he was cute.”

Nick laughed quietly at Ellis. “Maybe because looks can overshadow what a person is really like?” His looked turned solemn, though, and he coughed slightly. “That’s one of the main things you learn where I come from.”

Ellis shrugged his shoulders. “I guess you’re right. But he was terrible in bed too.” Ellis said with a weak smile on his face. He looked into his glass, finally at a loss for words again.

Nick nodding. “I know that feeling.” He commented. “I’m sure that I already look like it, but I’m pretty much a manwhore. Not proud of it, but hey. when ya got a scratch, you itch it, right?”

Ellis nodded with a slight raise of his glass, as if Nick was making a toast. “Damn straight, as long as you don’t have fleas.” Ellis smirked as the waitress came around again.

“Is there anything I can get you sirs? An appetizer? A refill of your drinks again?” She asked, clearly wanting to just stare at Ellis.

“Getting our food as quickly as possible is just fine dollface,” Ellis said, not once looking away from Nick. “I want to get somewhere quick.”

Nick nodded in agreement with the hick, and he turned to the waitress, glancing at the nametag that was all too familiar. “It’d be awfully nice if you could do it as soon as possible,” He blinked and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. “Stacey.” She blushed and nodded.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like anything else to drink?” She asked, glancing at Ellis over and over again. 

Nick shook his head. “No, it’s fine.”

“It really is,” Ellis said, even though his glass was nearly empty. He started getting slightly frustrated with her since she wasn’t leaving them alone. 

“Oh look, you need a refill!” She said happily as she walked away, grabbing Ellis’ glass in the process. 

“No, its really okay,” Ellis said, but she was already out of sight to refill his drink. “God dammit,” he muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Nick sighed and looked at Ellis. “Yeah,” He sighed. “Stacey always seems to think that I’m her fishing rod and that anyone I ever have with me, no matter where I am, is her catch. I’m apparently the bait as well, in her eyes.” He glanced back and watched her coming back with Ellis’ drink in hand. “Speak of the devil……”

“You really didn’t have to get me a refill,” Ellis said as she put the drink down in front of him. “I’m not even that thirsty.”

“Well it is my job to make sure your glass is always full,” She said with a smile. “Especially to someone as cute as you.” Ellis let out a breath.

“Listen miss, You’re pretty and all but,” Ellis said before he was interrupted.

“Oh come on, your woman back home isn’t going to mind.” She said, putting her hands behind her back, making her breasts bounce.

“I like dick!” Ellis yelled, not really giving a damn if anyone at the restaurant heard him. He looked down. “Now would you please excuse yourself from our table.” 

Stacey jumped back and looked down at Ellis, her ponytailed hair nearly swinging and hitting her in the face. “Wha…??” She looked over at Nick and he shrugged at her. Her face contorted to anger as she huffed and knocked his drink into his lap. “Fuck you, cock sucker.” She said. “I hope his AID’s get in your mouth. Or your ass.”

“Dammit,” Ellis hissed as he wiped the beer off of his jeans. “I hope your breasts fall off.” Ellis retorted before standing up to see the actual damage she’d done. 

Nick took the opportunity to stare at Ellis’s body, for he hadn’t done that yet, and noticed how nice his body truly looked. “Well, we could get the manager to do something about this whole thing,” He suggested. “Though Stacey’s always sucking his cock, so she won’t get fired. Or we could go back to my place,” He hinted. “And I could clean you up in a better way.”

Ellis looked away shyly, his confidence fading. “I’d rather go back to your place than complain to a manager looking like I just pissed myself.” He said with a chuckle. “I want to get cleaned up as soon as possible.” 

Nick nodded and stood up, not putting any money on the table. “Hey, Josef! Your shitty waitress is at it again.” He yelled to the opening kitchen doors. He heard a mumbled yell come from the other side. Something about having another customer not pay, and that sucking his dick wasn’t enough payment, since she always complained. ‘Who could blame her,’ Nick thought. ‘The old man is 63.’

Ellis smiled again as he cautiously took Nick’s hand. “You don’t have a reputation to uphold do you?”

Nick looked at him and smirked. “El, I’ve been around the block many times. I’m sure you holding onto my, quite sexy hand, might I add, is fine.” He looked around the restaurant and glared at the people who were giving them strange looks. “Get over it.” He muttered. ‘You’ve seen me in here with stranger things than a cute man-boy.’ He thought. 

Ellis blushed darkly and smirked. “Well good then,” he said gripping his hand tighter as they walked out of the restaurant. “Most fellas don’t like PDA.”

Nick shrugged and pulled Ellis into him. “Well, I’m all for showing off who I’ve got on my arm.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ellis’.

Ellis' eyes grew wide before he could process what was going on. He kissed Nick back though, wrapping his arms around his neck, and pressing harder against him. He always enjoyed chapped thin lips, and Nick's were exactly that. He smiled and hummed lightly.

A small smirk rose on Nicks face as he roamed his hands lower. "I do suppose we should head back to my apartment," He began, leaning away and pointing to Ellis' pants. "We need to get you cleaned up."

Ellis blushed darkly, remembering that he was covered in beer. He nodded and looked at Nick's emeralds. "Yea," he uttered, trying not to think of how his body felt when Nick's lips were on his own.

Nick chuckled and grabbed for Ellis’ hand, pulling him towards the side of the street. Nick stood there and flagged down a taxi that was nearby. He smirked at Ellis, and pulled him into the taxi after opening the door. “Cutie’s first.” He said winking.

Ellis looked down shyly and climbed in. The second Nick had climbed into the seat and shut the door Ellis attacked his lips, cupping his cheeks. He pulled him against him so that Ellis was up against the opposite door they had just entered. 

Nick hummed into Ellis’ mouth, moving his hands to grip around the young mans torso. “Mmm,” He said against Ellis’ lips. “You’re so delicious,” He mumbled, pulling away slightly to look into the others eyes. “How do I taste?” He swiftly moved back down and lapped at Ellis’ lips.

“Intoxicating,” Ellis stuttered as he kissed Nick’s lips again harshly. He moved his hands to clutch Nicks back and he dug his fingers in. His body was on fire with the con man’s lips on his own. He had never had this experience before, he’s kissed a lot of guys, but Nick was different all together. He was different with the way he talked, the way he smoked, and even with the way he kissed. 

The black haired man could feel Ellis analyzing him. He always could feel that when he kissed people. They judged you base on looks and how you act. Some solely on how you kiss. But this was different. Nick could feel that Ellis was just……...curious about who he really was.

Ellis broke the kiss and stared up at Nick. “We haven’t told the driver where to go Nick,” He murmured.

“Oh you finally realised?” The driver yelled from the front of the car. “Where the hell do you guys want to fucking go?” He turned to look at them. “I’ll get there as soon as possible if you don’t start fucking in my taxi.”

Nick glared at the man in the mirror. He didn’t like people who were assholes to him, and he nearly punched him. Nearly. He realised he had much better things to do now, though. “Marilyn street, north east, if you would driver.” He said, gritting his teeth slightly.

The driver scoffed, muttering under his breathe. “Fucking Christ.”

Ellis smiled, trying to contain his embarrassment. He looked at Nick again, grabbing his hand tightly. “So, what should we do while we wait?” Ellis asked as he rubbed his thumb over Nick’s knuckles.

Nick looked over to the hick and smirked. “Well,” He began leaning closer. “I could always try to get your pants wet  _ and _ sticky.” He winked.

“Oh for fucks sake,” The driver breathed out and glared in the mirror.

Ellis laughed and kissed Nick again, biting Nick’s lower lip in the process. “You think you could do that in a place like this?”

“Are you guys serious right now?” 

Nick smirked and leaned into Ellis, letting his hand graze across Ellis’ knee. “I could if this ass will shut up,” He said, leaning over and tilting Ellis’ neck up. He proceeded to let his tongue travel the curve of it up to the youngers ear. “I’m sure that you’d love me getting you sticky.” He moved his hand over Ellis’ crotch and smirked. “At least this says so.”

Ellis looked away from Nick and nodded slightly. “Well, I really don’t want to get out of a taxi with a hard on.”

“Oh my god, this ride will be free if you just shut the fuck up,” The driver said as he glanced in the rearview mirror. 

“So if we’re quiet we can continue?” Ellis said with a sly smile.

The driver scoffed again and looked as if he were going to throw up slightly in his mouth. Nick’s smirk only grew wider at that. “Well, let’s get to it then,” He said to Ellis, moving his hands to open Ellis’ fly. He found it difficult, though and looked to Ellis in question. “Um, what the hell are these? Overalls?”

“They’re called coveralls,” Ellis retorted as he wiggled away from Nick. “They’re comfy.” He undid the knot that he had tied around them and looked at Nick. “Is it a problem that I wear coveralls as pants?”

Nick raised his eyebrow but shook his head. “Nah,” He said. “In fact, it makes you cuter,” He leaned in, licking Ellis’ neck again and worming his way into his pants. “Now tell me, El,” He whispered. “Would you like me to put my mouth around your throbbing cock, or should we keep talking of your overalls?”

“What the fuck do you think he wants Nick?” The driver responded in an irritated tone. “Be fucking quiet or I will run your bill up so high and make you pay.”

Ellis laughed again, shuddering slightly as Nick touched his cock. He moved his hand to cup Nick’s cheek. “You heard the man, be quiet while you do it.”

Nick smirked. “I can assure with a cock down my throat I will be,” He pulled it from Ellis’ boxers. “But can you be?” With that, he sheathed the beast down into his throat and lolled his tongue around the head.

Ellis let out a shuddered breath, “Fuck.” He balled Nick’s hair into his fist and shook against him. If he thought he was hot before then he was surprised he wasn’t on fire now. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back onto the seat.

Nick pushed away the smirk that was forming on his face and decided to suck in, letting Ellis know how much he wanted his cock. Using his tongue, he ran it around the shaft and lapped at it inside his mouth. A hum came from his throat as he relaxed and took it deeper. ‘Who knew a hick would have such a big one?’ He thought to himself.

“Nick,” Ellis moaned quietly, trying not to be loud. “More.” He opened his eyes to see the taxi driver staring at him through the rearview mirror. “Do you mind?” He smiled as he wiggled his hips, slightly thrusting into Nick’s mouth.

Nick in turn opened his mouth slightly to feel Ellis’ thrust. He pulled away quickly, though. “That’s it,” He whispered, leaning up to Ellis’ ear. “Fuck my mouth like the good boy you are.” He moved back down, opening his mouth and lapping at the tip. “You taste exquisite, El.”

Ellis thrusted up again, pushing Nick’s head down onto his cock. He let in a sharp gasp and clenched his jaw, trying his best not to be loud. 

This time, Nick did smirk, know how badly Ellis’ wanted to moan his name to the high heavens. The hicks body language screamed it, and Nick wanted to hear it. He want Ellis to scream his name, so he did one of the few things he was good at; he sucked hard, feeling the youngers cock hit the back of his throat.

Ellis gripped Nick’s hair as tight as he could, his knuckles turning white. “Fuck Nick,” Ellis moaned loudly as his entire body shuddered. 

Nick moaned softly at hearing his name. He loved it so much. Nick moved his head off of Ellis for a moment to look to the driver. “Please hurry, driver.” Nick said, moving back and putting his mouth around Ellis’ cock once more.

“I’m going as fast as I fucking can,” the driver retorted in a disgusted tone. 

Ellis felt himself climbing but he didn’t want Nick to think he was easy to please so he tried not to think about how amazing his body felt. He wiggled his hips again and let out another moan. “Faster.”

Nick smirked bigger and bobbed his head with the rhythm of Ellis’ hips. His cock tasted slightly sweet, and Nick couldn’t help but love it. He wanted to taste the boys thick semen filled liquid down his throat. 

Ellis couldn’t take much more, he knew it so he shoved Nick’s head down and gritted his teeth. “Fuck,” he moaned as he climaxed in Nick’s mouth. 

Nick could feel it rush into his mouth, and he held the shaft at the base, keeping it in his mouth. It oozed onto his tongue, and he instantly wanted to pull away. He had forgotten how terrible cum tasted and he grimaced. Not wanting to seem like an ass, though, he kept his mouth there and let Ellis ride it out.

Ellis was seeing stars and he shook as he pushed Nick away from him. He’d never had a blow job so good before, and Nick wasn’t with guys often? He doubted that now. 

“We are fucking here, get the hell out of my taxi,” the driver said as he put the car in park. “Now!” 

Nick nodded, and opened the door, walking to the front window as Ellis got out. “Here,” He pulled out his wallet and handed the driver two hundreds. “Don’t go telling anyone of this, got it?” He said. 

The driver took the money and snarled. “Get the fuck away,” He spat. “You’re never getting in my taxi again.”

Ellis chuckled softly as he took Nick’s hand. “Let’s go, I wanna finish,” he said with a wink as he bit his bottom lip. “I also want to get out of this coveralls.”

Nick smirked, but waited a moment. “I just want to get it out there that I don’t like the taste of it ever. So please don’t expect me to take it again.” He looked at Ellis before pulling his keys from his pocket and unlocking the door to his apartment.

“It’s an acquired taste,” Ellis said with a chuckle. “I completely understand.” He pushed Nick through the doorway and kissed him while kicking off his boots. 

Nick nodded towards him. “And I don’t acquire it,” He said, leaning in to kiss Ellis again while taking off his shoes as well. 

“Shush,” Ellis said as he slowly tried to take off Nick’s jacket. “Let’s just do this. I’ve waited all night.”

Nick smirked again, wrapping his hand around the back of Ellis’ neck and pulled him closer. “Oh,” He began. “Have you now? Well tell me, El, how bad have you been wanting this?”

“Dammit Nick,” Ellis muttered as he reached his hands to undo Nick’s belt. “Does it matter?”

Nick looked seriously at Ellis, pushing him against the wall. “Well, considering I have been waiting too, I’d like to know.” He pressed against Ellis and pressed his forehead to Ellis’. “So tell me,” He stated. “Now.”

“Ever,” he kissed Nick roughly. “Ever since I saw you.” He removed Nick’s belt. “Now fuck me.”

At that, Nick roughly took Ellis by the hand and pulled him into his bedroom. “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” He began, taking off Ellis’ coveralls. “So hard that you won’t be able to stand correctly for weeks.” He continued ripping off the clothing and bit into Ellis neck while doing so. “I want to see you writhing beneath me,” He breathed out, finally getting the coveralls off. “Screaming my name, do you understand?” He bit harder to emphasize his words.

Ellis nodded as he moved his hands down to Nick’s pants, busting the button on them as he tried to get them off. “Then stop talking and do it.”

Nick’s animal instincts hit him hard and tore Ellis’ shirt off. “Get ready, El,” He growled out. “I’m going to fuck you into next week.” His muscles tensed as he looked down at Ellis’ bare body and stood up, beginning to take off his clothes. He hurriedly ripped off his suit jacket, button up and undershirt, looking to Ellis, watching him. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you,” He lowly purred. “Let me hear how much you want my throbbing cock inside of your tight ass.”

“God Nick I want it,” Ellis said as he wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist and digging his fingers into his back. “I want you so fucking bad.” He kissed Nick eagerly and pressed himself up against his now lover.

Nick smirked at that and moved away, tossing off his pants and letting his erection show in front of Ellis’ face. “Suck.” He commanded. “I want to feel your hot mouth around it before I fuck you.”

“With pleasure,” Ellis said with a smirk before he took Nick into his mouth. Ellis had been with a lot of guys but Nick was still different from all of them. Even the taste of his cock was different. He took all of Nick into his mouth and rolled his tongue along the shaft.

Nick groaned out lowly in pleasure, slowly rocking his hips and thrusting into Ellis’ mouth. “That’s it,” He moaned out. “That’s the spot there,” He said as he felt Ellis’ tongue hit the certain spot. He stopped soon though, quickly pushing Ellis onto his back. “I need an answer now,” He growled, roughly kissing Ellis before pulling away. “Dry or not?”

Ellis actually thought about this as he kissed and nibbled on Nick’s neck. Since everything about Nick was different to what he was used to he thought he’d try something different too. “Dry,” he whispered as he straddled him.

Nick felt his arousal rise to the point where he could feel the skin of his penis pulling till he was in physical pain from wanting it. He pulled Ellis down against his chest, putting his hand behind Ellis, pressing two fingers quickly into his ass. “Ugh,” He moaned out. “You feel good already,” Nick looked into Ellis’ eyes. “One more question,” He said. “Protected or not?”

“Does it look like I have a vagina?” Ellis answered as he grit his teeth from the pain. He rolled his hips and kissed Nick again, biting his lower lip roughly.

Nick growled out in pleasure and spread Ellis, figuring that since he was being so sarcastic that he could have a surprise. Nick grabbed his cock and quickly shoved it into Ellis’ rump, thrusting deep inside and waiting to see a response.

Ellis dug his fingers into Nick’s back and let out a loud groan. “Fuck Nick.” He yelped as he felt pain shoot up through him. “Little warning would have been nice.” He drug his fingers down the con man’s back.

“Well,” He growled, leaning up and biting deep into Ellis’ neck. “Little less sarcasm and I would have been gentler.” He sucked on his neck before letting go and pulling out almost all the way, then thrusting back up, still holding Ellis open. “Good God, El, you feel so good,”

“Shit,” Ellis gasped as he decided to grab tufts of Nick’s hair. “You know you like my mouth Nick.” He moved his head, giving Nick more access to his neck.

Nick let out another groan, letting his cock feel the tight muscle surrounding it. “Oh my God, Ellis, I fucking love it.” He leaned up and bit deep into the flesh, running his hands from Ellis’ ass to his back, and running his fingers through the youngers hair as well. 

"Of course you do," Ellis uttered as his body turned the pain into pleasure. "God Nick." He moaned as Nick almost hit his spot. "Harder."

Nick growled, digging his fingernails into Ellis’ back. “I’ll go as hard as you want, El.” He said breathily. He moved his hips low, pressing against the bed while his hands held Ellis’ hips up. He stared straight at him before thrusting up deep inside of his new lover. “Ugh,” He groaned out. “God you feel good!”

Nick hit his sweet spot and Ellis’ moaned, “Fuck, so do you Nick.” He pulled Nick’s hair more and pushed his lips on top of the conman’s. 

The moan that was made by the younger sent shivers through Nick’s spine, and he could only thrust harder and faster, letting Ellis’ know how good he could truly feel inside the hick.

Ellis panted as he rocked his hips in the rhythm of Nick's thrusts. He kissed Nick, biting his tongue roughly.

A satisfied groan came from Nick’s now open mouth. He liked the way the hick liked it rough and was just as rough back. It was the biggest turn on he’d ever had. Getting back into the action, he fucked into Ellis even harder. “Tell me how much you love it.” He growled. 

Ellis shoved his mouth onto Nick's neck, biting and sucking the flesh. "I fucking love it Nick," he murmured as he gripped Nick's back again. "Touch me more." 

Animal instinct made it even harder for him to focus on anything but fucking the living daylights out of the younger. His right hand quickly went down to between their bodies and gripped onto the hick’s cock. It was hard and rigid and he pumped it in pace with his thrusts.

"God Nick," Ellis moaned as his body shook. He could feel himself climbing but he held on. "Rougher." He practically growled as he dug his fingers down the con man's back and bit down on Nick's neck, breaking skin. 

The conman only grew more aroused, and he wanted nothing more than to have the sticky white ejaculation on his chest, like a trophy, as if it were to claim him. He quickly threw Ellis onto his back, lifting his legs over his shoulder and thrusting deep inside of the younger. In another swift moment, he took Ellis’ cock into his mouth and suckeled heartily on the tip. 

"Shit," Ellis muttered as he was nearly at the edge. He thrusted up into Nick's mouth. "Fuck Nick keep going." 

Nick hummed in reply to Ellis, letting his hips keep going. He could feel the nearing climax as he thrusted harder. He began bobbing his head as well, and lapped at the tip mostly. 

Ellis moaned Nick's name one last time as he climaxed. "Fuck," he uttered as his entire body shook. He moved Nick's mouth off before he came, because he said he didn't like the taste. 

Nick felt slight appreciation, feeling the thick cum shoot onto his chest and leak onto his hand. He low grown emitted from his throat as he kept up his pace. “I’m not done yet,” He said, leaning close and nibbling on Ellis’ ear.

Ellis felt utterly empty and sore. "That's okay," Ellis exhaled as he ground his ass harder onto Nick's cock. He kissed Nick's neck tenderly and bit the flesh.

Nick’s breath grew quite ragged and heavy as he thrusted into Ellis even harder. He growled lightly into Ellis’ ears and gripped hard onto Ellis’ ass, feeling his cock explode inside of the hick. He waited, riding out the orgasm and moving his head to rest into Ellis’ neck junction. 

"God Nick you feel amazing," Ellis whispered as he carded his fingers through the older's hair. "That was amazing."

Nick huffed softly into Ellis’ ear, trying hard to catch his breath sooner. “You do too, El.” He said, kissing the side of Ellis’ neck.

Ellis smiled, moving away from Nick. "I should probably go," he whispered as he rolled off the bed. The second he hit the floor though, he let out a yelp. "Fuck." The pain shot through his back and he grit his teeth. "You really weren't kidding about how hard you were going to be."

Nick shook his head but looked to Ellis. A part of him wanted to ask if he wanted to stay, but the other part of him wasn’t sure it’d be the right idea.

Ellis let out a shuddered breath as he pulled himself back onto Nick's bed. "I can't walk." He looked towards Nick, his eyes looking for an answer. "Now what?

Nick raised his eyebrow, not sure what to do. “Well,” He began. “I suppose you could stay here for the night if you need to.”

"Okay," Ellis said as he laid down. "Fair warning, I kick and snore when I'm asleep."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. “I figure I was rough enough to you,” He said chuckling. “That a few kicks in your sleep won’t hurt me too much.”

"Good," Ellis murmured, sleep already claiming him. "I'll try to be gone before you wake up."

Nick huffed in his direction, thinking to himself. Did he really want him gone before he woke up? He didn’t know anymore.

Ellis slept soundly. When he finally woke up he nestled into Nick's chest. He realised that Nick had his arms around him and was holding him close. "Fuck," Ellis whispered as he contemplated getting out of Nick's grasp. He wiggled slightly remembering that Nick only wanted a one night stand. He pulled away from him and rolled off his bed again. 

He dressed quickly and quietly, still sore from last night's actions. He walked out of Nick's bedroom, closing the door a little too loudly.

Nick heard the door and glared in the direction. He didn’t know who would be slamming a door in his house, but he sat up and looked around. Who was here last night again? He gazed around and looked to the floor, seeing a blue cap with a bulldozer on it. ‘Oh yeah, Ellis…….’ He looked around again, standing up quickly. Where was he?

_ "I'll try to be gone before you wake up." _

‘Fuck,’ Nick thought, realizing that Ellis was gone.

* * *

The day went by, Nick sitting at home, not very dressed considering that he didn't have much to do. Bruce had called him earlier in the day, around two, seeing if he wanted to gamble again. He refused, not wanting to do anything except sit around. 

* * *

When Ellis got back to his hotel room he changed and showered, his ass still sore and his body covered in delicate bruises. The water was cool on his skin and it helped him to think of how stupid he was for actually caring about Nick. He was never going to see him again, he knew that for sure. He dressed slowly, his bruises making it semi difficult to get there. He looked in the mirror staring at the love bite then seeing his curly unruly hair sticking at all angles. “Fuck,” he muttered as he realised his hat was laying on Nick’s floor.

* * *

A knock came from the door as Nick fixed the collar of his shirt.

"Ready to go?" A voice came from the door.

"Almost." Nick replied, slipping on his shoes and opening the door. He nodded to his brother. "Let's go." 

Bruce smirked at him. "What made you change your mind?" He asked.

Nick shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Let's just go."

* * *

Ellis was beyond pissed when he walked down the sidewalk. Nick had his hat, his favorite fucking hat. He crossed his arms and grabbed his jacket tighter, the wind blowing right through his thin clothes. “Fucking Nick, I probably wouldn’t be so cold if I had my hat.”

* * *

The pub was filled with chatter, and Nick glared as many of the women started staring at him. He wasn't in the mood to get laid, as his mind was still on Ellis and how perfect he was last night.

Ellis walked into the bar with a long breath, his nose and cheeks red from the cool air. He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, the bartender smiling at him intently. He was handsome, with a goatee and blue eyes. Ellis could instantly tell that he was interested. “Gay,” he whispered as he took a drink and stared at the bartender’s butt.

The music was playing softly in the background. Nick bobbed his head to the beat before it changed into some kind of hip hop bullshit. He grimaced, standing up and walking swiftly to the jukebox. He switched through the songs, looking for a certain song. When he found it, he clicked it, listening to how beautiful it was. 

Ellis’ heart immediately fluttered as he heard Elvis’ velvet voice echo through the bar. He looked towards whoever had put it on and his eyes instantly landed onto a white suit. “Fuck,” he whispered as the bartender set another drink in front of him.

Nick smiled at the voice of the man he fell in love with. It was sweet and filled with something that got him rock solid. 

Ellis immediately looked away from Nick and went back to his drink. “Of fucking course he’s here.”

“Who?” The bartender asked as he cleaned the glasses up around him, he smiled broadly and Ellis smiled back. ‘Definitely wants to bang,’ he thought as he sipped his drink.

Nick danced back to the seat where Bruce was at. His brother looked confused at him. "What?" He asked.

"The fuck are you dancing for?" He questioned. Nick shrugged and kept on moving to the beat, singing along with it. "Gawd you're fucking gay, Nickie." 

Nick smirked and flicked him off.

"Hey." A security guard warned, grabbing gently at Nicks hand and putting it down. "None of that, Nick."

The black haired man smirked and nodded. "All right."

Ellis laughed as he stared into the bartender’s eyes. “Yeah, he lead me on then said that he only wanted a one night stand. I mean I was okay with one but he tried to say that it was more.”

“He sounds like an asshole,” the bartender said with a side smirk. “Why would he give up a cute guy like you? I mean your accent is enough to make me melt.”

Ellis smiled and let the man put his hand on top of his own.

"Bartender, may I have another round please?" Nick called over, looking to the drink server. As he did so, he looked lower, seeing similar brown curly locks.

He pulled his hand away as he heard Nick’s voice, looking at his drink bashfully and let out a breath.

“Excuse me real quick cutie,” he murmured as he lifted Ellis’ chin up to stare into his eyes. “After I handle this asshole I’ll come back and you can tell me what you’re doing tonight.” He clicked his tongue and turned towards Nick.

Seeing the two flirting made Nick furious. It had been only a few hours and seeing Ellis get over him just like that pissed him off. He wanted to grab onto the bartender and show him what was up, but he slowed down. 'Why am I so pissed?' He thought.

The bartender prepared the drinks and walked back over to Nick and Bruce. He set the drinks down with a smile and walked to Ellis. “So, what are you doing tonight?” He asked with a smile as he took Ellis’ hand and kissed his knuckles.

Ellis blushed and looked at him through his eyelashes. “Well, I hadn’t planned on doing anything.”

He was so irritated, watching the two go back and forth about it. 

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, touching Nicks shoulder making the conman jump. Nick shrugged him off and glared at the bartender again.

“Then how about when my shift is over we do something wild,” he murmured as he leaned his mouth next to Ellis’ ear, licking the lobe slightly. “Something unbelievable.”

Ellis squirmed to the touch and chuckled. “I just might have to take you up on that.”

An anger rose deep inside of Nick and he was nearly about to go over and knock the man dead. 

"Seriously, what's the matter?" Bruce asked again. 

"That fuckers messing with El." Nick growled out. "He's being offley friendly......" 

“Good, because I would love to take you home,” he whispered as he nibbled on Ellis’ ear.

Ellis chuckled again and pushed on him slightly. “Stop it, shouldn’t you be working?”

"Derrick!" A barmaid shouted. "Get to work, people are getting pissed!"

Nick smirked at that and downed his glass. "That's right girl. Tell him what's up."

Derrick apologised to Ellis and let go of his hand. “I’ll be back cutie,” he whispered one last time in Ellis’ ear. He walked away and Ellis couldn’t help but smile, even though it faded as he met Nick’s eyes. Derrick walked over to Nick and Bruce. “Can I get you guys another round?”

Nick looked up. "Nah, but do me a favor and keep off of that young man over there please." He said.

Derrick cocked an eyebrow, “Why should I?”

Nick smirked at him. "Well, just because he's not going to be interested in a silly guy like you for long."

“Who says I wanted it for long?” Derrick asked with a malicious smile.

Nick stood up from his seat. "Is your name Stacey, ass? Because all she is, is a whore who fucks everyone and leaves." He growled. "Don't you fucking mess with Ellis like that."

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want it for more than one night either so you can go fuck yourself,” Derrick stated back with a stern voice. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have other customers.” He turned away from Nick and handled other people around the bar.

Nick shook with anger and walked back over to Derrick, pulling him by the collar towards himself. "I didn't want it that way but it happened." He snarled. "If you lay one more finger on him I will personally make your life hell." He let go, tossing him back to the bottles of liquor. 

Derrick scoffed and smiled, “You honestly think you can do something old man?”

Nick grew angrier and jumped over the table. His fist flew and knocked Derrick seven times in the face before he lifted grabbed the boys collar. "I don't know bitch. What?!" He screamed spitting in his face before kneeing him in the nose. "What?!”

Ellis looked over at the commotion and instantly grew tense. He observed silently as Nick socked Derrick in the face. He spit out his drink slightly and threw a few bills on the table. “Nope, not getting into that,” he murmured as he met eyes with Nick one more time before exiting the bar.

Another punch and Nick stood up. "Fuck you." He spat, glaring down at Derrick.

* * *

Ellis went back to the casino the next day, half because he wanted to see Nick again and half because he wanted to gamble. "Stop it El, it was just a one night stand.” He walked by the craps tables, not even looking over. 

Nick walked around the casino, ready to do his usual moves, play poker, then Craps if Bruce was there. He still had the cap with him, folded slightly inside of his jacket. He figured he’d never see Ellis again, and so he went on with his life.

Ellis walked over to the poker tables not really watching where he was going. Which is why he cursed somewhat as he knocked into someone.

Nick fell forward slightly onto the table. His wrist cracked as he caught himself. “Fuck!!” He yelled out and looked behind him to see someone familiar. 

"Shit I'm so sorry," Ellis said as he grabbed the man's shoulders. "Are you okay? Oh." He stared into a familiar set of emerald eyes.

Nick looked surprised to see Ellis there, but merely shrugged it off, thinking he came for his hat. “Yea, I’m fine,” Nick said, opening his jacket. “I’m guessing you came looking for this.” He pulled the hat out and held it out to Ellis.

"That's where it was!" Ellis said with a large smile as he put his hat back on. "Thank god I did run into you again. I love this hat." He looked away awkwardly and blushed because their recent actions flowed into his mind. "I guess this is bye?"

Nick looked at the boy, not sure what he should do or say. It was a one night stand, right? So he should just push him away. It wasn’t as if Ellis even wanted him. Yea, that’s right. Ellis probably didn’t want him. Nick blinked, huffing softly at Ellis. “Yea, kid. This is bye.”

Ellis looked back at him and pulled his brow together. "Don't call me kid," he said through grit teeth. 

Nick smirked at Ellis. “And who’s gonna stop me,  _ boy _ ?” Nick emphasized. “You?”

"Why are you being a dick?" Ellis said in a growl, his jaw clenched with his fists. 

Nick smirked heartily at Ellis. “Why am I being a dick?” He repeated. “At least I didn’t up and leave you in the morning,” He growled furiously. “Maybe  _ THAT’S _ why I’m being such a mother fucking dick!” With that, Nick swung his arm, aiming for Ellis’ face.

Ellis dodged it and tackled Nick onto the poker table. "You're the one who wanted a one night stand!" Ellis retorted as he gripped Nick's neck, swinging his open hand for a sharp left hook.

Nick pulled up before his head could hit the table, and he fought, finally pushing Ellis underneath him. “Well I did, but even during,” He growled again, moving his fist in the air and punching Ellis square in the eye. “Nevermind,” He spat. “I’m not worth anything anyways.” He moved his fist up again, readying to punch Ellis once more. 

"Get off me!" Ellis yelled, pushing Nick's fist away from him and kicking him in the groin. "Fuck you Nick!" 

Nick doubled over, and while doing so, head butted Ellis. “Fuck you too, you dimwitted kid!” Nick screamed, tossing his hand up again, trying to aim for Ellis’ face again. 

"You seemed to like doing that last night!" Ellis said as he got up. He brushed himself off and kicked Nick in the gut again. "Fuck you." 

“Fuck me?!” Nick roared. “FUCK ME?!” He reared up into Ellis and slammed his head against Ellis’. 

Ellis grabbed Nick by the waist and threw him onto the ground. “Yes!” He straddled Nick and gripped his neck. “You were right you know that? You are a selfish bastard!” Ellis’ voice slightly broke with the last statement. 

Nick growled at Ellis and shoved his fist into Ellis’ cheek. “At least I can live with the realization that not everything goes the way I want!”

“I was perfectly fine! You’re the one being a little bitch because you didn’t wake up cuddling someone!” Ellis spat, blood splashing onto Nick because one of his teeth had come loose.

Another frustrated growl came from Nick. “Sorry that I thought you were special you fucking asshole!”

Ellis grit his teeth, the taste of iron covering his tongue. “Then you should have FUCKING SAID SOMETHING!” Ellis grabbed Nick by the collar and pulled him up before socking him in the eye again.

“WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE POINT?!” Nick screamed and decked Ellis in the face. “NOBODIES EVER STAYED BEFORE SO WHY WOULD THEY NOW?!?!?!”

“WELL DON’T EVER EXPECT IT TO HAPPEN!” Ellis said, his thoughts going everywhere. “YOU SELFISH COCK-SUCKING BASTARD ASSHOLE!” He punched Nick’s face again and stood up, towering over him and spitting down on him again.

Nick’s head was spinning as he looked at Ellis. He didn’t know what to say so he laid there. 

“I FUCKING HATE YOU,” Ellis yelled, kicking Nick in the stomach and spitting on him again. “I HOPE YOU DIE!” Ellis walked off, his fists still clenched and tears brimming his eyes. 

Nick panted and held onto his stomach. It was good he had his hands in front of it so it wouldn’t hurt as much. He had enjoyed it last night, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t pissed that Ellis left before he woke up. He never said he wanted him to do that shit. The crowd was silenced around him. 

"Nick, who the fuck was that?" Bruce asked as he helped his brother up. 

Nick took Bruce’s hand and nodded in appreciation. “No one important,” He spat, hoping Ellis would hear him. He stood up, still clutching his stomach. 

"Yeah, I don't believe that. Why did you decided to brawl on the table?" He asked as he watched Ellis make his descent, silently noting the way he walked. 

Nick growled slightly. “It doesn’t matter.” He spat. “None of it ever mattered.” 

* * *

Ellis walked out of the casino, slightly tipsy. He hailed a cab and crawled inside. "22 Northumberland street."

Nick’s hair stood on end as he watched the familiar man get into the cab. “Fuck," he mumbled softly to himself. 

“Oh for christ’s sake, you’ve got to be kidding me!” The driver exclaimed. 

Ellis chuckled slightly but grimaced at Nick. "Nothing is gonna happen. This guys too much of a dick." He pointed towards Nick and looked out the window. 

Nick rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. He decided to keep his mouth shut, but oh, how he wanted to piss off the younger. “Just go on, driver, please.” 

Ellis leaned his head on the glass letting out a long breath. "As soon as possible," Ellis whispered, sounding sort of defeated.

Nick tried ignoring Ellis, but couldn’t help glancing over. Why did he want to make the hick feel better so bad?

"Why do you keep looking at me Nick?" Ellis asked with a sigh. He wanted Nick to stare but he didn't want Nick to be a dick again. 

Nick looked away quickly and glared at the seat in front of him. How could he word this…..? Nick sighed and looked at Ellis again. “I’m not trying to get back with you again,” He stated first off. “I just want to apologize for being such an asshole earlier.”

"Really? I didn't think a guy like you could apologise," Ellis said with a snarl. "Why were you so pissed that I was gone? You wanted a one night stand."

Nick sighed and moved his head to look out the window. “Sorry for trying to be polite, you fucker.” He growled. “You know what, that’s all you were, and I hope that you stay hurting in your ass for the rest of your life.” He spat.

“Oh shut the FUCK UP!” The driver yelled, halting the car at a red light. “Both of you will get the fuck out if you don’t stop!” 

Ellis completely ignored the driver. "I fucking hate you. You made me think you were trying to be a nice guy. But once the sun came up you were back to being a dick face!" Ellis yelled, his voice slightly hoarse because he was about to cry. He cracked the door open. "I'm fucking walking." He slammed the door on the taxi.

"Damn, what the fuck did you guys do?" The driver asked as he stared at the light.

“Nothing!” Nick growled out. “Now just take me home, I’m tired of this shit.” 

"Geeze, little angry are we?" The driver said from the front of the cab as he pulled through the intersection. 

Ellis was cold and couldn't stop thinking about how badly his legs hurt, or how he must look stupid with his black eye. "Stupid Nick." He muttered under his breath and he wrapped his arms around himself. "Fucking cold." 

“Why don’t you get your pretty little ass out there and get him back like a real man?” The driver suggested. “It’s not like it’ll help you, but you could at least show him you want him.” He glared into the mirror.

Nick sighed and shook his head. “No point, is there?”

"But you want him, isn't that reason enough?" The cabbie asked as he pulled over to the curb.

Ellis was lost, he'd never been in this part of Vegas. This was the dark side of Vegas. The part that always got him into trouble. 

Nick scoffed and knew that the driver was right. “Turn around, please, I need to go get him back in here.” He said, looking out the window and watching it began to sprinkle.

"Fucking rain," he cursed as he turned around to where he came from. The rain picked up and the wind roared, making him shiver slightly. "Fucking Nick for being in my taxi." 

The driver turned the car, and began going back to where they were. He was shaking his head and mumbling about how indecisive gay men were.

“I’m not gay!” Nick growled. 

"Yeah because all straight dudes suck another dudes dick in a taxi," the cabbie grumbled as he pulled up to where Ellis had gotten out.

Ellis was full on shivering now. He kept the brim of his hat down so water didn't get on his face and walked with his shoulders hunched up for warmth. 

The cab sped up, the lights looking for the body of Ellis. 

“Yeah, and most cab drivers don’t watch it happen, either.” He said. “Now just hurry up and find him!”

“Calm the fuck down, he should be happy I’m even helping you,” he said with a grit of his teeth. He turned a corner and looked at the sidewalk. “There he fucking is.” 

Ellis stood still, just letting the rain fall on him. He didn’t know where he was and he didn’t feel like walking around anymore. So he just stood there, crying slightly because he was lost.

The lights were shining on the boy and the driver slowed down. Nick stepped out of the car and grabbed onto Ellis. “Come on, it’s time to get back in the cab and get you to your hotel.” 

“Let go of me,” Ellis said, even though Nick was warm and Ellis welcomed it. “I don’t like you.” 

“That’s great, but would you rather get sick or die out here?” He pulled on Ellis’ shoulder. “Let’s just go, Ellis.”

“Why are you being nice?” Ellis asked as he let Nick pull him back into the cab, he even leaned into the touch because Nick was incredibly warm.

Nick looked at Ellis. “Because you and I both know that we need to talk about this.”

“Bout what?” Ellis asked as he scooted to his own side of the cab, enjoying the heat of the taxi so he didn’t have to use Nick.

“About what’s happened between us.” Nick stated, obviously. “We need to talk about everything that happened and was said.”

“Like how you got all pissing when I left?” Ellis asked, relaxing slightly. 

“I never told you to leave!” Nick yelled out. “I wanted you to stay, I wanted you to realized that I need you!” Nick punched the seat.

“I’m sorry,” Ellis said as he scooted slightly closer to Nick. “You don’t need me though, I’m just a guy you picked up at a casino.”

“You’re a guy who’s different, Ellis!” Nick screamed, head butting the seat this time. “You made me feel like I was actually important in life.”

“How could I possibly make you feel different?” Ellis asked as he looked at the window. “Also, stop hurting the seat, it did nothing wrong.”

Nick rolled his eyes at that and looked to Ellis. “I don’t know.” He sighed defeatedly. “You just do!”

“Seriously, I think you’re just still reeling from last night. If you want a round two that’s fine. I will happily oblige. I just don’t want to be lied to,” Ellis said as he folded his arms and looked out the window again.

Nick sighed, “I’m trying to tell you, Ellis,” He began. “I don’t want a round two, I just want you to know that you’re different and I don’t want this to end.” He said. “At least not like this…”

“Well, I really didn’t want to leave this morning but I thought you wouldn’t want me to be there,” Ellis said with a long breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long breath. “What am I doing?”

Nick shrugged. “I don’t know. Hell I don’t even know what I’m doing.” Nick leaned a little closer. “Let’s just try and talk this over, okay?”

“Fine,” Ellis said as he scooted closer to Nick. “But don’t make me pissed or I’ll punch you in the eye.”

Nick nodded to Ellis, knowing that he didn’t want this to mess up even worse than it was. “Deal. Let’s talk when we get to where we’re going.”

“Okay,” he looked at Nick for a few seconds, staring into his eyes as if trying to decipher what Nick was thinking.

“Which place?” Nick questioned to Ellis. “He’ll probably need to know.”

“I don’t really care,” Ellis answered with a wipe of his eyes. “Just somewhere.”

Nick nodded. “Same place as yesterday, driver.” He said.

“Right,” the cabbie murmured as he drove off towards Nick’s apartment. “No fucking.”

Ellis chuckled as he moved his hand across the seat, slightly touching Nick’s hand.

Nick felt that, and he wanted to hold onto Ellis’ hand, so he wrapped a few fingers around Ellis’. “Nothing’s going to happen, driver, just go.”

Ellis blushed darkly and wrapped the rest of their fingers together, squeezing affectionately. “As quickly as possible.”

Nick could’ve sworn he felt his heart flutter at Ellis’ touch. Why had he been such an asshole to him?!

The car ride was quick, just as Ellis had recommended and soon they were in front of Nick’s apartment again. “Didn’t think I was going to be back,” Ellis murmured as he looked at Nick.

Nick nodded, pulling Ellis closer. “I didn’t think you’d be either.” He muttered. “I was going to keep the hat as a charm, but I found you again, so….” Nick pulled out his key and opened the door. “Nevermind, you're back and it’s better now.

Ellis smiled softly at Nick and walked through the threshold. “You should be nice more often. It’s a good color on you.”

“Color?” Nick asked, confused. He decided to put it off and pull Ellis in further. “Well, whatever it takes to get you to talk to me again…..” He said.

“Oh so if I talk to you you’re gonna turn into a dick?” Ellis said with a smirk. 

Nick rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant.” Nick replied, pulling Ellis against him. “I’ll do anything to get you back to liking me again.” He leaned down and kissed him.

Ellis kissed Nick back, wrapping his arms around his neck and smiling. “Well don’t change completely for me,” he murmured his lips still on Nick’s.

Nick chuckled and pulled away. “You’d rather me be a complete ass to you or something?”

“I didn’t say that,” Ellis said grabbing Nick’s collar and pulling him down to slam their lips again. “I just don’t want to be around a completely different Nick from last night. Last nights was okay.”

"Last nights was something most everyone can never see." He replied, leaning in closer and pushing his feelings into Ellis. "People wouldn't believe it anyways."

“I believe it,” Ellis murmured as he kissed the side of Nick’s mouth, lingering his lips before moving them across his jaw and towards his neck. “I’m so naive.”

"Naive about what?" Nick asked, his brow furrowing.

“I believe every word you’ve said to me. You said you were selfish and I believed that, but that didn’t stop me from yearning for you,” Ellis whispered as his hands trailed down Nick’s back and moving around his hips to run his hands up Nick’s chest.

Nick shuddered at the younger. "I......." Nick didn't know what to say, so he just looked at the ground.

“It’s okay,” Ellis murmured as he untucked Nick’s shirt and unbuttoned it slightly. “You don’t have to say it. I need you too.”

Nick looked into Ellis' eyes, pulling him in and kissing him fiercely. It was all he could do.

Ellis kissed back softly, he didn’t want it rough, because he was pretty sure that if he did take it rough he would split in half. So he continued to unbutton Nick’s dress shirt, rubbing his hands up and down his chest and moving the fabric out of the way as he did so. He nibbled on Nick’s bottom lip slightly and hummed. 

Nick didn't know what to do, so he followed what Ellis was doing. He had never been slow like this and he honestly loved it. He loved being with Ellis even after just a day.

Ellis broke the kiss and grabbed Nick’s hand tightly and lead him to the bedroom. He sat Nick down and straddled over top of him, slowly grinding into Nick as he kissed his lips, licking Nick’s mouth and deepening it by delicately caressing the conman’s tongue with his own. He tangled his fingers into the older’s slick hair, and moaned slightly. 

"Ellis," Nick groaned out softly. He didn't understand what to feel anymore as he kissed Ellis. 

Ellis removed his hands from Nick’s hair and trailed them down his chest again. He stopped kissing Nick and moved so his lips were in the crook of Nick’s neck. He kissed the conman’s neck and nibbled on the skin, sucking it while his hands ghosted across Nick’s pants and wrapping his fingers around his belt. “Ever had it slow Nick?” Ellis whispered as he left a love bite on Nick’s neck, next to the other semi faded ones. 

Nick shook his head. "No ones ever wanted it slow with me." Nick murmured. "No ones ever cared to ask either."

Ellis nodded in understanding as he unbuckled Nick’s belt, grinding into him slightly harder as he did so. He tugged Nick’s jacket and dress shirt off as he moved his lips to Nick’s clavicle, biting slightly harder onto the bone. His hands wandered around Nick’s waist and then back to the hem of his pants, snaking themselves inside and gently pushing on Nick’s cock. “How does it feel?”

Nick groaned softly. "Nice," He stated, unsure how to answer but feeling that was a good one.

“Good,” Ellis whispered, kissing up Nick’s jaw and licking his stubble, the prickles tickling his tongue. He grabbed Nick’s cock and stroked it agonizingly slow. “Because that’s what we’re going to do. Slow.” He removed his hand from Nick’s dick and tugged off his shirt, his hat being knocked askew and onto the floor. He looked at Nick, his eyes completely consumed by lust and barely open as he smoothed his hands back down Nick’s chest and into his pants. 

Nick moaned softly again, pulling Ellis into himself once more. He wanted so badly to press Ellis into the bed and take him, but this was Ellis' turn. He wanted this to go the way that Ellis wanted. He wanted to do this because he wanted it too. There had only been one other time like this, slow and sensual. The sad thing was, he thought it'd never happen again. 

Ellis let out a shuddered breath and kissed Nick again, stroking him slowly and having his other hand untie the knot of his coveralls. He stroked him down fully and bit his lip, trying to make Nick moan his name again. 

The conman didn't know what to say. All of this brought up memories of his past, but he couldn't stop. He felt loved again for the first time in a long time. 'God,' Nick thought. 'Why are they so much alike?' He didn't know what to be like. He just knew that he should kiss Ellis back and forget about the past. But how can one simply forget about that kind of thing?

Ellis could feel Nick not responding and he frowned slightly as he removed his hand from his lover’s pants. He broke the kiss and looked at Nick with big confused eyes. “Do you want to go faster?”

Nick shook his head. "No, sorry," He began. "I'm just surprised that you'd want to do something special like this with someone like me."

Ellis’ eyes expressed sadness as he caressed his hands back up Nick’s chest. “What do you mean?” He asked as he lifted his hands up Nick’s shirt, and pressed his lips to Nick’s jaw, licking slightly.

"Who am I to be able to feel like this with you?" He said sadly. He didn't want to push Ellis away, though, so he pulled him down and kissed him.

Ellis kissed back and moved his hands up Nick’s back, feeling the grazed skin that were a result of the night before. He tugged Nick’s shirt off and tossed it aside, finally being able to see all the scratches he had left, and the ones that were dark and remnants of a painful memory. He looked at Nick with a somewhat surprised expression. “I hadn’t noticed these before,” Ellis murmured as he traced his fingers across the darkened skin.

Nick shuddered as he felt Ellis touch those scars. He pulled away and looked Ellis in the eyes. "They're nothing...." Nick muttered, blinking and looking away. He could feel some deep emotional stir within him, but he didn't want to worry Ellis, and instead kissed him again, softer. More timid than anything really.

“Okay,” Ellis nodded as he stripped off his pants and pulled Nick’s down to his ankles, releasing his hard cock. “I’ll wait for you to tell me,” he whispered as he straddled Nick again, teasing him with his entrance. “Now touch me like you need me.”

Nick nodded, pushing Ellis onto his back and pressing his body against the hicks. His hand snaked down, gripping onto Ellis' shaft, pumping up and down. He leaned in, kissing Ellis softly again. He didn't want this to end.

“Nick,” Ellis moaned softly in between kisses, as he arched his back, moving his hands to trail across the scratches of the night before on Nick’s back. He pressed his fingers into his back in an affectionate manner and smiled against the kiss.

The slow sensual feel made Nick press slightly harder. He wanted to feel Ellis so close against him. He needed to. 

Ellis responded to the friction by pressing his fingers harder and rolling his hips, his toes curling. “Nick, I want you,” Ellis whispered, kissing the conman’s lips, his jaw, his neck, just leaving trails of his kissing all over Nick’s body. “I need you.” He laid his lips on top of Nick’s shoulder blade, leaving it lingering. 

Nick nodded in response, getting off for a moment. He turned, getting his lighter and lighting a peach scented candle on his bedside table. He turned and looked at Ellis. "How do you want it done?" 

“Slowly, sensually, like I’m the love of your life,” Ellis stuttered as he took in the aroma around him. Enjoying the mixture of peach, marlboros, cigars, and sex.  He rose up and wrapped his arms around Nick’s body, bringing him back down onto the bed and in between his legs. “Please?” He asked, carding his fingers through the older’s hair.

"Lube or not?" He asked, caressing Ellis' hair and kissing him softly over again.

“Lube,” Ellis said with a roll of his hips. “My ass is still recovering.” He grinded up against Nick, letting soft noises of pleasure escape as he did so.

Nick nodded, leaning back and pulling some peach lotion out of the table. "Would you do the honors?" He asked, raising his erection to Ellis' hand.

Ellis smiled shyly and squeezed some lotion into his hand while taking hold of Nick’s shaft. “Of course,” he whispered as he rubbed the lotion up and down the older’s erection, his breath hitching slightly at how warm it was. 

Nick groaned softly, wanting to let go onto Ellis' face, but he knew he shouldn't. Instead, he leaned down and put lotion on his hand. Rubbing his fingers with it, he slowly entered them into Ellis.

Ellis let in a sharp breath, pain shooting up his body in little rivets. “Fuck,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around Nick’s back and slightly dug his fingers in. He pulled Nick down on top of him, closing the space between them because he wanted to feel closer to Nick.

Nick smiled down at Ellis and kissed his forehead before pulling his finger out pressing the head of his penis inside Ellis.

Ellis let out a gasp mixed with a yelp as a giant shock of pain coursed through him. He bit his bottom lip and arched his back even more. “Fuck, this hurts with a sore ass,” he whispered as he tried to concentrate on how good it was going to feel once he would get used to it. 

"I know, sweetie, but it'll be okay soon." Nick replied. He tenderly kissed Ellis over and over again, letting his lips glide over his eyelids. "It'll be okay soon."

Ellis smiled as he heard Nick’s pet name. “I know,” he choked slightly as a feeling of love and need washed over him. A feeling he hadn’t felt for a long time. He nodded and rolled his hips, the pain turning into a slight pleasure. “Go slowly.”

"I know, dear," He said, gently kissing Ellis again. "Everything will begin to feel better soon." His lips traced over Ellis' and nuzzled against him.

“You can move,” Ellis said with a shuddered breath, sliding his hands up and down Nick’s back. “Just do it slowly.”

Nick nodded and began thrusting slowly, pulling out and staring down at Ellis. He shushed him silently and kissed his cheeks.

Ellis let out a slight moan and pressed his fingers into Nick’s back. The pain and pleasure rocketed through him and he couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut. “Nick,” he whispered, nibbling on Nick’s neck and kissing it. “Babe, I need more of you.” 

Animal instinct was beginning to rise in him, and he leaned down pressing his teeth into Ellis' neck. "I need you too, El," Nick said. "I need you so much."

“Good, I need you to need me,” Ellis said as he grinded slightly onto Nick’s erection. He kissed Nick harder, his entire body having a huge wave of warmth wash over him. 

A nod followed by a low groan erupted from Nick. He could feel emotions flood him and he pressed his nose to Ellis'. He rocked back and forth, going deeper and pulling Ellis closer. "You're so amazing, sweetie," He breathed out. "You're so special."

Ellis felt tears stain his eyes and he hitched his breath, he gripped Nick tighter. His body shook slightly and he couldn’t hold back a slight cry. “Really Nick?” He choked, nuzzling his face into the crook of Nick’s neck.

"Really, really," Nick replied, saying a line from a movie he once watched. He leaned down and pulled Ellis' face from his neck, kissing the tears away. "I don’t know exactly what I'm feeling," He said. "But I know that I need you."

“You better not be lying to me,” Ellis murmured as he moved his body slightly faster onto Nick’s cock. “Because if you are I will punch you.” He moaned slightly louder as he made himself climb.

Nick shook his head and smiled to Ellis. "I may be a dick and an ass, but I'm not a liar." He said silencing Ellis by kissing him.

Ellis kissed back, feeling himself go over the edge. “Nick,” Ellis moaned one last time as he climaxed, his whole body shuddering and his heart beating loudly in his ears. He continued to rock onto Nick though, trying his best to please him. “You’re special too.”

A soft moan reached his throat and let itself out. "El," he groaned. He arched over him and let go, his orgasm reaching full tilt while he held onto Ellis. 

Ellis moaned again and rolled his hips. “God, Nick,” Ellis sighed out of breath. “That, that was better than last night.”

Nick smiled, kissing Ellis again. "That's because it wasn't just a quickie."

Ellis stared into Nick’s eyes, moving his hand to cup his cheek. “And it actually meant something,” he murmured leaning up to peck Nick on the lips again, his cheeks still stained with tears so the kiss was salty.

Nick got off, pulling out and laying beside Ellis. "Could we spoon this time......?" He asked softly, holding out his arms and staring at Ellis.

"We were spooning before I left this morning, you were just asleep," Ellis murmured as he snuggled up to Nick, pressing his face into Nick's chest. "I contemplated just going back to sleep but I kept hearing you say that you just wanted to take me home."

Nick felt awful as he heard that. He didn't mean that, but he decided not to say anything else. "Sorry," he said, nuzzling into Ellis' hair.

"Its okay, the past is the past," Ellis said, sleep already claiming him. "Its okay."

Nick smiled softly and kissed his head. "Thanks El," He yawned out, closing his eyes. 

Ellis tossed and turned only slightly, everytime he would be slightly out of Nick’s grasp he would wake up and snuggle back into him.

Nick couldn't help but fidget in his sleep. It had been a while since this last happened, but he couldn't control it. 

Ellis felt Nick toss and turn and he shook him slightly, “Nick?” He asked blearily rubbing his eyes slightly.

Another toss and Nick began to weep silently. In his head he could see it again. See  _ him _ again. See what was happening. And it hurt him to think about that. He cried out again, feeling the scars on his chest burning against him. He kicked and screamed trying to get away from  _ him _ , but no matter what,  _ he _ wouldn't go away.

“Nick!” Ellis said shaking him more. “Nick get up!” He watched as he tossed and turned about, his brow coming together as he watched tears stream down his face.

Nick had began to feel the heat getting to him, the incisions cutting into his chest. It hurt so bad, and he just wanted out. "Chandler! Stop!" He cried out. 

“NICK!” Ellis yelled pushing Nick off of the bed. “GET UP!”

Nick felt himself falling, and woke up as he thumped down onto the floor. His eyes shot open and he looked around, not knowing where he was at first. 

“Nick?” Ellis asked as he leaned over the edge of the bed. “What was that?”

Nick sat up, pulling his legs to his chest and burying his head in them. He cried out softly and sat, hugging tighter to his legs.

“Nick,” Ellis whispered as he crawled out of bed and sat next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Nick what happened?”

A loud sob came from him and he pulled away slightly at the touch. As he looked at Ellis, his breathing became labored and he wiped his eyes. "Nothing.......nothing...." He said. "Everything's fine...."

“Nick, everything is not fine. What is wrong?” Ellis asked, sitting next to him, curling up like Nick and wrapping an arm around him. “What happened?”

He shook his head quickly, not wanting to go into it. "Just a stupid nightmare...." He mumbled.

“Okay, but you will tell me when you’re ready right?” Ellis asked as he rubbed up and down nick’s back affectionately.

Nick looked to Ellis, a small sigh of relief coming from him as he smiled softly. "Yea, but please don't....." He began. "Please don't laugh about it...."

“Why would I laugh?” Ellis asked, laying his head on Nick’s sweaty shoulder.

Nick shrugged. "No one believed me when I told them the first time....." He mumbled out. "They just laughed at me...."

“Remember what I said earlier? No matter what you said, I believed you,” Ellis murmured as he snaked his hand next to Nick’s intertwining their fingers. “I won’t laugh, and I’ll believe you.”

Nick nodded, another tear falling down his cheek. "Okay...." He replied, letting out a small sigh again. 

“Can we try to go back to sleep, or will this happen again?” Ellis asked, yawning in the process.

Nick nodded. "Yeah," He replied. "Let's go back to bed," He said, standing up and pulling Ellis with him. "I'd like to snuggle again...."

“I am in complete agreement with you,” Ellis said as he pulled Nick down onto the bed with him, snuggling into his chest and kissing the bare skin. 

Nick shuddered at this. He still remembered when  _ he _ would do those things to the conman. Quite frankly, it frightened him.

Ellis ran his hands up and down Nick’s back, his fingers trailing over the scratches of manliness. He kissed his chest more and moved up to kiss the crevice of Nick’s neck. “You’re okay right?”

Nick nodded. "I'm fine, El. I promise." He smiled softly down at the hick.

“Good,” Ellis murmured as he kissed Nick’s jaw and then his cheek. “Please rest easy,” he murmured as he went back to kiss Nick’s chest and drifting off.

Nick yawned, feeling the sleep begin to overtake him again. He hoped to rest easy for the rest of the night. 

Ellis didn’t stray away from Nick for one second. He kept himself as close to him as humanly possible, subconsciously rubbing his back or his chest affectionately. 

* * *

Nick woke with a start, a cold sweat over his whole body. He felt something warm against his side and looked down to see Ellis still there. A wash of relief came over him and he smiled, delicately crawling back under the sheets with Ellis. The day could wait.

Ellis rolled over, letting out a long breath as he came out of his slumber. His hand wandered and quickly found Nick’s arm he squeezed affectionately and shook slightly. “Nick?” He asked blearily as he raised his head off the pillow.

Nick opened his eyes once again, looking at Ellis’ sleepy face. He smiled softly and leaned in, kissing his forehead softly. “I’m here, El.” He replied quietly, letting his arms come to wrap around Ellis. 

"Yay," Ellis murmured as he snuggled into Nick chest. "Thought last night was a really explicit sex dream." 

Nick chuckled and kissed Ellis again. “Well, it was explicit.” 

"Yea, but my ass doesn't hurt nearly as badly," Ellis chuckled, kissing Nick again and cupping his cheeks. 

Nick smirked, leaning his hand down and tracing Ellis’ buttocks. They were smooth, and Nick pinched slightly. “That’s good,” He murmured out, yawning. 

Ellis tensed slightly and laughed. "Yeah," he murmured as he kissed Nick slightly harder, moving his hands down Nick's chest, curling his fingers slightly into the hair. 

Nick squirmed slightly, his body tingling under the hick’s touch.

Ellis smiled against the conman’s lips and chuckled slightly. “So what should we do today?” He asked, completely forgetting that he was leaving tomorrow to go back to Georgia.

Nick shrugged and kissed Ellis. "What would you like to do?"

Ellis smiled at the kisses and looked up at Nick. “I don’t really care what we do,” Ellis said as he kissed the crevice of Nick’s neck and wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist. “As long as it's with you.” He kissed down the con man’s neck to his chest and pressed his fingers into his back.

Nick chuckled. "I've never been to a zoo, you know." Nick replied, sitting up and looking at Ellis.

“Really?” Ellis asked with a raised eyebrow. “I mean I thought everyone had been to a zoo.” The hick moved his hands to guide them up Nick’s chest. He straddled him and cupped his cheeks. He kissed the older softly and smiled.

"I wanted to when I was a kid, but dad always would put it off, so Bruce and I never could do anything because our dad was a conman." He looked saddened at the thought. "But then we met Chandler, and he took us a lot of places. But never a zoo. We never asked for that." Nick smiled and nuzzled Ellis again. "But he did feel like a father more than our actual one."

“Chandler,” Ellis uttered with a confused look as he met Nick’s eyes. “The one that you were having nightmares about?”

Nick sat up. "How do you know that??" He asked hurriedly.

“You don’t remember twisting and turning in the night and murmuring for Chandler to stop?” Ellis asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"No....." he looked at Ellis. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." He looked down at his hands and laid his head in his hands. 

“Its okay Nick, but……” Ellis looked down and kissed Nick again, running his fingers through the conman’s bed head. “Why did you tell him to stop?” 

Nick moved back slightly, not sure how to respond. "Uhhhh...." Nick stopped himself from spilling his guts. "Its not something to worry about." He replied. "Just c'mere." He said wrapping his arms tighter around Ellis. 

“Okay, but you will tell me right?” Ellis asked, kissing Nick’s lips slightly hard.

Nick nodded slowly and kissed Ellis again. "Yea, I promise."

“Good,” Ellis murmured. “So the zoo?”

Nick nodded and kissed Ellis again. He stood up and stretched, showing off his body.

Ellis rolled off Nick’s bed and watched the conman’s body. He looked at the tiny grey scars and he just wanted to know more about them. But he also didn’t want to pressure Nick. “Uh, Nick?”

Nick looked over, humming at him and putting on his clothing. "What is it, sweetie?" 

“I, uh, I leave tomorrow,” Ellis murmured as he pulled his shirt over his sore arms. 

Nick looked surprised at Ellis and was confused. "Leaving....?" He questioned. "What does that mean.....?"

“I do have a home back in Georgia. This was a vacation, I didn’t expect to meet someone,” Ellis informed the con man as he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Nick hunched over slightly and closed his eyes. "Do you really have to go....?"

Ellis kissed his lips and smiled sadly. “I planned on it, but I don’t know….. We should talk about this later,” He decided as he kissed Nick again, curling his fingers in the older’s hair. 

Nick nodded, pulling away and putting on a normal shirt.

Ellis frowned again and grabbed Nick’s hand. “So the zoo,” he said with a weak smile, trying to seem like he hadn’t just hurt Nick’s feelings greatly.

Nick smiled and nodded again, squeezing Ellis' hand. "Yea, the zoo." He replied, grabbing the youngers clothes and dressing him, kissing over each piece of flesh he had in front of him.

“Okay,” He smiled again and kissed Nick’s lips. “Can’t wait to see the lions.”

Nick smiled and chuckled. "Personally, I've always liked foxes the best." He said. "My favorite ones are the ones with really big ears."

Ellis chuckled, “Well let’s get on with it then.”

There should be a line here

Nick smiled as they walked through the gates of the zoo. Children were giggling and pulling their parents with them to see their favorite ones.

Ellis chuckled and blushed because people were looking at them. "So foxes or lions first?"

Nick shrugged. "Let's just see all of them by walking around." He suggested.

"Okay," Ellis murmured as he laid his head on Nick' shoulder, wrapping his other arm around Nick's.

He began moving, pulling Ellis with him. They waked around for a bit looking at the goats and children petting them. There were wolves and flamingos as well, all making Nick smile, enjoying his time with El.

"This is nice," Ellis said as he rubbed his thumb over the holder's knuckles. "This is also our first date."

Nick flushed at the word. He nodded. "Yea," he replied. "Its nice."

Ellis kissed Nick's cheek quickly and turned towards the elephants. "You know you're not very talkative."

Nick chuckled. "I'm just amazed at everything really." he said. "Plus, I don't know what to talk about." he stated. He looked down to Ellis. "Who's your favorite singer?"

"Elvis, I thought I told you that," Ellis replied as he tugged them over to the lions, his eyes glowing.

Nick shook his head. "As I recall, you said you liked him. Never that he was your favorite." He smiled and kissed Ellis' hat. "Food?" He asked watching Ellis shake with anticipation at the lions.

"I'm not that hungry," Ellis replied.

Nicks face contorted as he looked to Ellis. "I meant what's your favorite kind?" He said pulling Ellis' hat down in front of his face.

"Hey," Ellis said as he fixed his hat. "I like burgers."

Nick smirked. “Well, I figured that too.” He replied. “Any certain type?” He asked, taking Ellis’ hat off this time. 

Ellis laughed, “Just a burger, now gimme back my hat.” He reached towards his hat.

Nick lifted it higher. “For a price, please.” He said, smirking down at Ellis and then putting the hat behind his back.

Ellis smiled sheepishly and leaned up towards Nick. He pecked a quick kiss to the conman’s lips before reaching behind Nick and snatching the hat out of his hands.

“Thank you,” Nick said, smiling as they walked up to the cage of the lions. A young woman walked up to them as they watched the lions. She noticed Ellis’ eyes were sparkling. 

“Excuse me,” She said, “Would you like to hold the new cub?” She asked Ellis and Nick, smiling softly at them.

Ellis’ eyes grew wide, “Really? You’d let me do that?” He asked as he looked towards Nick with a big smile. “Do you wanna?”

Nick smiled and nodded. “Alright, let’s do it.” Nick said as he and Ellis walked with the woman.

She opened up the cage and walked in where the newer cubs were playing. They were large and full of fur, jumping around. One of them was walking around and skittered over to Ellis, mewing lightly at the big people. “Here he is,” She said, picking him up and petting his head. “This is Mufasa.” She said, smiling and pushing the cub towards Ellis. “Hold him like I am,” She said.

Ellis moved to take the cub in his hands and he smiled widely. “He is so precious,” he whispered as he looked at Nick. “Oh my god he is adorable.”

Nick smiled and moved his hand to pet the top of the cubs hair. “Isn’t Mufasa a lion from a kid’s movie or something?” Nick questioned, looking at the woman.

She nodded. “But he’s so precious. I came up with the name,”

“How could you not remember that Mufasa is from the Lion King?” Ellis asked as he looked towards Nick with a raised eyebrow.

Nick shrugged. “Never had much of a childhood.” He replied. He came behind Ellis, wrapping his arms around the younger while still petting the cub. “At least I knew that it was from something.” 

“Sorry,” Ellis murmured as he leaned into Nick’s arms. “So who’s Chandler.”

Nick tensed slightly, and looked at the woman. She nodded and left. “Chandler…..” Nick began. “He was one of my dad’s buddies. He used to come over a lot and talk to me, Bruce and Allyssa. He’d take us to get ice cream and sometimes even dinner if dad would rather go drinking instead of feeding us.” He paused and looked at Ellis.

“Why,” Ellis asked. “Why…. did you tell him to stop?” He asked as he looked into Nick’s eyes, trying to decode the message.

Nick swallowed. “Well, that’s all it was at first. I looked up to him and he taught me many things. He even taught me how to love someone. Him.” He looked away and closed his eyes, stopping his petting and feeling the cub nibble on his hand. “When I finally told him that, he decided to let me experiment with him. But that’s not what I wanted from him.” He sighed. “Anyways. Allyssa and Bruce were starting to get neglected again, and finally I told Chandler that they needed to be cared for again too, and that he was the only one to do that.”

“Who’s Allyssa?” Ellis asked as he put down the cub. 

Nick pulled his arms away and looked at Ellis, turning him around. “She was my sister.” Nick said, watching the cub run around. “Anyways, Chandler decided that I was back talking him. He said that he would take care of them more again if I let him do things to me. I agreed, feeling they were more important than I was. And starting the next day, he began to use me for sex. At first it was fine, and he was gentle, but as I grew older and hit the age of nineteen, he said that I was ready.” Nick looked down, tears clouding over his eyes.

“Nick what did he do,” Ellis asked, cupping Nick’s cheeks and rubbing his thumb over his eyes.

Nick shuddered. “He would beat me before he did anything so I didn’t ‘squirm’.” He began. “Then, he would tell me that if I made a single noise, he would do something horrid to me.” He let a tear fall. “And he was right. One time, when he went in dry and I couldn’t hold it in, he took a knife from the drawer,” He paused, hoping that Ellis would understand what he was trying to say. 

Ellis kissed Nick’s lips, wrapping his arms around him and pulling them against each other. “I’m sorry Nick,” he whispered as he kissed him slightly harder.

Nick slumped slightly into him and began weeping as the lion cubs walked around them. Nick didn’t know what to do.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Ellis whispered in Nick’s ear. He kissed Nick’s jaw, then his ear, and then his lips. “I’m here.”

The tears were streaming down Nick’s face, but he fought any more coming out and hugged Ellis tight.  “I’m sorry,” Nick mumbled out. 

“Don’t apologize,” Ellis muttered as he kissed the crevice of Nick’s neck. “You have no reason to.”

Nick sniffled more, letting his head let out heat as he tried to calm himself. “I,” He began. “I just feel like I should.”

“I shouldn’t of kept pestering you,” he said as he ran his fingers up and down Nick’s back. 

Nick shrugged his shoulders, wiping his eyes. “N-no,” He replied. “It’s okay, El.”

Ellis nodded and kissed Nick again. “Okay.”

Nick sighed softly into the kiss, and nuzzled against Ellis. "I-I'm really sorry, El." 

"Why are you apologizing?" Ellis asked as he kissed Nick's nose. "Seriously there is no reason."

Nick shrugged again. “God, I don’t know.” He replied shaking his head. “Ugh, I don’t fucking know. I just….” He paused. “Let’s just go home for now…”

"Okay yeah," Ellis said with a small smile. 

"Thanks, El," Nick smiled softly, and leaned into Ellis' head, kissing the top of it. "I can't wait to get home......"

“Whatever you want Nick,” the hick murmured and he grasped Nick’s hand tightly. He tugged them along and away from the lions. “What do you want to do when we get back?” He pulled Nick even closer to him and grasped at his arm as well. 

"Maybe, that one movie that you were telling me about?" Nick asked cautiously, not sure what to expect. "With, uh," he thought for a moment. "Mafarsta?" He smiled sheepishly at Ellis, unsure of himself.

Ellis barked a laugh and he shook his head. “Mufasa,” he corrected and he moved closer to Nick. “The lion is named Mufasa, if we watch it you have to be ready to have your heart ripped from your chest.”

Nick nodded curtly. "Okay."


End file.
